Locked Up
by Darksaber3434
Summary: Takes place during the summer. Who knows what is bound to happen when you get Granger and a Weasley locked up together especially in the same room. Warning: Smut.


**Previous Owner:** Grande Vanilla Skim Latte

**New Owners:** DarkSaber3434 and Corn Is a Sexy Lion

**Title:** Locked Up

**Rated: **M

**Idea:** Hermione and George/Fred have the hots for each other and are the only ones not to see it so everyone else takes it upon themselves to lock them in the broomshed at the burrow.

**Pairing:** HermionexGeorge

**Summary:** Takes place during the summer. Who knows what is bound to happen when you get Granger and a Weasley locked up together especially in the same room. Warning: Smut.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters mentioned in my story. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I also like to dedicate this story to GVSL and Meg. We love and miss you guys on TE. Hope you like this story Amy :D. Also I have to thank my wonderful co-writer Corn Is a Sexy Lion (Jessi) for helping me out with this story. There that's my disclaimer.

* * *

"Get this stupid blind fold off of me or I _will _hex both of you into the next unknown universe," Hermione sputtered as Ginny and Harry dragged her into the broom shed that was just outside the Burrow.

"Relax, Hermione," Ginny said as she shoved Hermione into the room and shut the door behind her.

Harry quickly cast a spell on the lock to keep it shut.

"Ugh!" Hermione said as she stomped her foot. "You two are _dead _once I get out of here! Along with the rest of the Weasley clan that thought it would be amusing to lock me in here!"

"Even if one of us is the innocent victim in this matter?" asked a voice from across the room as Hermione whirled around and felt her heart skip a beat when she realized who it was.

"...George?" she asked, silently praying it was George.

"Last time I checked that was my name," George replied as he took a step closer to her and Hermione felt her pulse flutter slightly. Then George chuckled. "I take it Ginny and Harry decided to kidnap you?"

"Yes," she said as she tried to take the blindfold off, though it never came off.

"Let me help you with that," he said.

"Good luck," she said. "I've been trying and it just won't come off."

George chuckled as he gently tugged at it and it finally came off.

"Why did they lock us up?" she asked.

"I don't know," George said with a shrug as he looked into Hermione's eyes, gently brushing a loose strand of her hair from her face. "But I promise you this is not a trick on my end. As much as I have tried vaguely to come up with a plan to get you alone with me."

Hermione smiled and George wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Before Hermione could say or do anything, George's lips met hers and kissed her avidly.

Hermione gasped when George kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

George gripped Hermione tighter and pulled her closer to him as he gently wound his hands into her hair.

"...Merlin's beard," he said as he caught his breath.

"Everything alright, George?" Hermione asked, concern written in her voice.

"Y-yeah, I just can't believe this is happening," George stuttered. He then started to blush, knowing that those were the exact words that he shouldn't have said. "I-I mean, I've been waiting for this to happen for so long," he explained.

Hermione smiled as she pulled George closer and kissed him ardently, sliding her tongue into his mouth as he slid his tongue into her mouth, kissing her back just as feverishly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You know, you're a better kisser then Ronald is," Hermione noted as she pulled away for air.

"Is that a compliment?" George asked, not quite sure how if Hermione meant what she really said.

Hermione smiled fondly at George as she pulled him closer for another kiss. This time when she kissed him, she raised her right leg up and wrapped it around his waist while running her hand through his ginger hair. After a few seconds, she pulled away to catch her breath. "Yes," she replied breathlessly. "That was a compliment."

George smirked. "Us Weasleys _know _how to please our women," he said slyly as Hermione grinned.

"I can tell," she replied seductively as she wrapped her left leg around George's waist.

Letting his hand wonder from the small of Hermione's back, George started to take off her shirt and he caught his breath as he stared at her boobs.

_Merlin's beard, _George thought to himself. _This stunning young witch is trying to kill me._

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat for a moment. Was she doing the right thing? Was she and George about to do what she thought they were going to do?

_Of course, _Hermione chided herself. _You have always loved George._

_What about Ron? _asked a voice in her head. _You love Ronald as well. This is one of Ron's older brothers for the sake of Merlin._

_That's not true, _Hermione thought to herself. _I love Ron like a brother and between us we will never be nothing more than just best friends. With George I feel something completely different._

Hermione looked up and she noticed George's blue eyes looking down at her softly. He had a gentle smile on his face as he stroke Hermione's cheek as if he understood what was going through her mind. "Love, if you don't want to do this," he said gently. "We don't have to. This is your first time doing this, right?"

Hermione rested her finger gently on George's lip to silence him. "Yes it is and I understand you are looking out for my well-being. I _want _to do this. I've always wanted you…not Ronald."

Hermione pulled George's shirt over his head and she trailed her lips down his neck.

George felt his knees go weak at first and then he moved his hand down Hermione's back to undo her bra.

Bringing the strap down Hermione's left shoulder, George could feel himself getting 'excited.' He was happy to be finally doing something with the girl he had loved for over a year.

Taking her shirt off, Hermione slid her bra off. She silently thanked Ginny and Harry for doing this. She loved the way George's muscles felt.

George gently wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and he grabbed her other leg and wrapped it around him as he sank to the ground. Holding Hermione, feeling her breasts against his bare chest pleased him to no end. He gently brushed his hands across her breasts to get a good feel of them and he smirked.

"Nice," he said with a Weasley trademark grin.

Hermione smirked as she lowered her hands slowly down George's waist and rested them on his belt loops.

"Go ahead, love," he said as he gently started to unbutton her pants and slid her out of them.

Hermione did the same as she unbuttoned George's pants and he slid out of them.

Noticing George's muscular legs, Hermione instinctively started to rub circles against his thigh, enjoying the pleasured moans she got from him.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" she teased as she moved her hand higher up, continuing the small circling motion.

"Y-yes," he whimpered as he brought his hands up to Hermione's breasts and softly squeezed both of them.

Hermione's smile widened as George began to massage her breasts. She could feel the calluses on his rough hands, but they still felt good on her body. Hermione tilted her head back and then she ran her fingers through her hair to tease George.

George's eyes widened as he saw the way Hermione's breast moved and he quickly wrapped his arms around her then gently pushed her down on the soft blanket that was on the ground.

Straddling Hermione, George lowered his head and softly kissed her neck. He then slowly made his way down her neck, getting pleasured moans from Hermione in response.

George grinned as he felt Hermione's hand grab his butt and he playfully nipped her bottom lip and she raised herself up and pushed George back onto the blanket so she was sitting on top of him.

Raising his hands up to Hermione's breasts, George gave them one last squeeze before he pulled her down and kissed her passionately. Wiggling his hips teasingly, he let his erect manhood run against the back of Hermione's thighs.

Hermione spread her legs out to let George enter her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. George trailed his lips slowly down her neck and then he made his way down to her chest and began to suck her breast.

"Oh, George," Hermione moaned as she felt George slowly thrust his hips. Feeling the need to do so, she also did the same, meeting each and every thrust he threw.

George smiled. "Feels good, doesn't it?" he asked her as she ran her fingers through George's hair as he sucked on her neck.

"Yes," she said softly. George trailed his lips over to her lips and kissed her deeply with great infatuation.

Feeling himself about to reach his climax, George let himself flow deep inside Hermione, getting one last moan from her before he pulled out.

"That felt…_wonderful_," Hermione said breathlessly as she sat up.

George grinned. "I'm glad they locked us up together," he said.

"Me too, George," she said softly as George gently moved a loose strand of Hermione's hair out of her face.

"I love you, Granger," George said.

Hermione beamed. "I love you, too, George," she said softly as she kissed him deeply.

George raised his eyebrow at Hermione. "Want to take this up to my flat?" he asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

Hermione grinned. "I _love _the way your mind works," she replied.

_CRACK! _

_CRACK!_

They Disapparated to George's flat and continued their lovemaking into the night.

_**Did you like it? Please hit the review button. Reviews equal love.**_


End file.
